Happy Birthday to Chris Kratt and My Sister
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Dedicated to the Chris Kratt and my sister for their special days in July. I am posting this now since I will not be able to do so in July. It's a special day-the surprise birthday party for Chris and my sister- and the Kratts crew and I set it up! The genre's family because I didn't know what it should have been.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will be in the Philippines in July, which is when Chris' and my sister's birthdays are. I need to post this now. BTW my sister wishes to have the name She-Wolf Dragon when she gets a Fanfiction account.**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm went off. I groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore it.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My hand lazily came out of the blanket, waving around to shut it off.

_BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

I rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with a _THUD! _Moaning, I got up and looked at the clock on the night stand next to my bed. I could not read it, so I grabbed my glasses and checked again.

_7:32. _My alarm went off two minutes ago, and I only had about thirty minutes to dress and meet Martin at the park. It was in the middle of summer, and I rarely wake up this early when there was no school unless I had a good reason. The birthday party of Chris Kratt and my sister, She-Wolf Dragon. Martin and I have been planning this for weeks. It was going to be the best party they ever had, and it had to be perfect!

I dressed in my neon green t-shirt that said smile in many colors and jeans. I put a mood ring on my right pinky, a gift on Christmas from my sister, and on my left wrist a pink Daisy Duck watch from my dad, also on Christmas. I combed my wavy, dark-brown hair after hesitating a bit, my conscious getting the better of me as I thought of my mom disappointed in me for not brushing it. As I went out the door, I grabbed a vanilla yogurt cup, my cell phone, and a pair of silver sandals.

I took my Pretty in Pink bike out of the garage, since I did not want to wake up my parents. My cockatiel, Darryl, chirped then flew and landed on my head. My family keeps both of our birds in the garage because keeping them inside would mean cleaning up a lot of feathers and seeds. I laughed as I brought my finger above my head. The small Australian parrot climbed on top of it. I lowered my finger and kissed the top of his head. He nibbled on some of the skin peeling off my chapped lips.

"You knew I was leaving, didn't you, boy?" I asked him. I spoke to my birds so much as if they were people. Hey, even animals have feelings.

Darryl responded by whistling the first line of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". I giggled, petted the yellow crest on top of his head, and then placed him on top of his cage.

"Hey, Paulie," I said to my yellow-nape Amazon. He sat in his cage on his perch, staring at me. His pupil shrank, then dilated back to its normal size. He hissed and started climbing around in his cage, making a bedlam.

I closed the garage. The door lowered loudly, startling Darryl, causing him to shriek at the top of his lungs. Paulie spoke in jibberish, trying to be louder than the noise, as if they were competing. Once the door was shut, both birds were quiet, until Darryl chirped, wondering where I was going. "What up," Paulie squawked in his silly voice.

"Bye, birds!" I said.

"Hi, guapa!" Paulie responded. "Guapa" meant pretty in besaya, the language my parents spoke in the Philippines.

I rolled my eyes, then hopped on my bike and pedaled.

I never biked to the park I was headed to, but I knew the directions. It was slower than a car, so seeing the different scenes up close and having more time to look at them was pretty cool.

An hour later, I arrived at a bike rack in The Commons Park. I stopped and placed my bike in it. After taking a quick little break, I started jogging to the pavilion we were celebrating at. I passed a playground for kids six and under, a river, a couple of other pavilions, and other people on the sidewalk. Some were biking, skating, or just taking a stroll. Some of them smiled or waved at me. I smiled back.

Finally, I arrived. It was one of the two bigger pavilions in the park. Martin was sitting at one of the tables, blowing up balloons of different colors with a tank of helium. He looked up and said, "Look who finally decided to show up."

I tilted my head. "I didn't show up on time?"

"You arrived _much_ later than on time," he replied.

I checked my watch. "_8:37!?_" I exclaimed.

"You'd better start helping if we want to make this an epic party," Martin told me. I immediately became busy putting up streamers.

After about fifteen minutes of working in silence, I asked, "Where's the food and cakes?"

"Koki's working on that," Martin answered. "Both triple chocolate fudge!" He licked his lips.

"How much frosting?" I felt that was a very important question.

Martin answered this time with, "Both of them are going to have lots!"

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed. I took my flip phone out of my back pocket. "What's Koki's number?"

Martin laughed at me. "We don't communicate with _cell phones!"_

I was really confused. "Huh?"

"We use our _creature pods!_" he responded, still laughing. "Don't you see us do that in like, every episode? Even the Kratt Kids use them!"

I blushed. I hoped it was not visible on my somewhat tanned skin. "I haven't seen any episodes lately," I said timidly.

Once he finished laughing, he handed me his blue-colored creature pod. "Here," he said, "you can use mine."

"Thanks," I replied, then pressed the large button of the paw. Koki's image appeared. "Hey, Martin!" she greeted me.

"Actually, this is Randomness Girl here," I corrected her. "I'm just borrowing Martin's creature pod to contact you."

"Oh. Hey RG!" she exclaimed, as if she knew it was me the whole time.

"Koki," I said urgently, "did you start icing the cakes yet?"

"No, why?" she answered. I saw the cakes she baked in the background. Boy, did those look tasty delicious!

"Don't too much frosting on SWD's cake," I told her. "If you do, she won't even taste it because she hates cakes with a whole lotta' icing."

"Got that," she replied. I saw her write it down. "Anything else I need to know?"

I pondered that question for a bit. "Hmm... ya got any eggrolls?"

"Yep, right here!" She held them up in the container on the screen for me to see.

"Spaghetti?" I asked.

"Got 'em!" She showed it to me in a huge, white bowl.

"'kay, that should be it!" I concluded.

"See you at the party!" Koki said before her image faded.

I handed the creature pod back to Martin and went to putting up the balloons. My mind wandered off a bit, daydreaming of the worlds in cartoons. I heard a noise above my head, but I payed no thought to it.

"LOOK OUT!" Martin yelled at me. I looked at him for a second, then was hit by something really hard and heavy on my head. I fell on the hard concrete below me.

"Ohhh..." I moaned in pain. My head felt like it was throbbing!

Martin helped me up. "You alright?"

"I...think so?" Everything looked so blurry, I thought my glasses were not on. I felt my face. They were still there. I tried taking a few steps, but I stumbled back. Martin caught me.

"RG?" he said. "I think you need to sit down right now." I nodded, feeling a bit lightheaded. He led me to a bench to sit on. I lowered my head, trying to get as much blood as I possibly could in it. "Here, take this!" I looked up, saw Martin toss something blue my way, and it hit me in the same spot where something else fell on my head.

"OW!" I exclaimed, irritated.

"Hehe...Sorry," Martin apologized. He picked up the blue thing off the floor and placed it in my hand. It was freezing cold to the touch. It was like ice, but I felt plastic coated with water instead of plain ice. I gently held the ice pack on the top of my head.

Something beeped. "'Sup, Jimmy?" I heard Martin say.

"Hi, Martin!" I heard Jimmy's voice reply. "Whatcha think of the awesome wolf pinata I sent for the party? Obviously, She-Wolf Dragon's favorite animal is a wolf, and Chris likes all types of animals, so I thought it would be perfect for the party!"

"I didn't think it was so great," I muttered grumpily.

"Jimmy, you hit RG in the head with that thing!" Martin told him.

"Oh, sorry RG," Jimmy told me. "I thought it would hang on its own since I looped the string already. I didn't know it wouldn't work."

"What the heck did you put in that frickin' thing, Jimmy!?" I yelled.

"It's packed full with candy and prizes!" he answered. I grunted.

"Well, gotta go, bye!" Jimmy said quickly. I guess he saw how upset I was.

Martin continued working while I just sat there, thinking of ways to get Jimmy back.

After a while, I heard a distant buzzing noise. My vision was better, but my head still hurt. I lifted my head and saw Aviva on her buzz bike zooming towards us. She parked it by the pavilion, hopped off, and greeted us. "Hi, guys!"

"Aviva!" Martin exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're here! The guests start coming at 2:30 and we only have two hours to finish setting up!"

"I thought you might need help," Aviva said. "I heard your conversation with Jimmy, and I figured you wouldn't get much done with one person."

Martin and Aviva set to work getting stuff ready. After a bit, Jimmy started teleporting the food and cakes. I was beginning to feel better awhile later, so I helped as well. Later, Koki and Jimmy came with a pile of presents. "From the Wild Kratts crew!" Koki said. Finally, we were done.

I checked my watch. "It's 2:32," I told everyone.

"The guests should be arriving soon," Aviva stated. She was right. I saw some people walking to the pavilion holding boxes wrapped in bright wrapping paper.

**My friends, the story is not yet finished. Sorry if it's not great, but it was the best I could do. I want some more guests other than the Wild Kratts crew. I would like it if some authors could PM me, saying they would like to come, PLEASE! For my sister's special day. If you do, describe how you would like to look, like what you wear, hair, etc. Do it before June 27.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who decided to come to the party! I am happy to be able to finish this for my sister! Not many said they would come, but I am going to make an excuse for it. Sorry for those in the story if I didn't match your personality. Now, on with the story!**

The first to show up was a girl who held in her hands two small boxes topped with red ribbons. She was a few inches taller than me. Her eyes were hazilish greenish, her skin was a tan hue, and she had long, wavy brown hair. She wore jean shorts(but not short shorts), some flip-flops, and an awesome shirt with a tiger on the front. "Hi!" she greeted us, waving. "Where's Chris and your sister? I'd like to greet them happy birthday!"

"Sorry, WILDKRATT14," I told her, "but it's a surprise party. They won't be here until we call them." I took her gifts and placed them over by a table.

My cellphone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Sheila?" a man's voice asked. "I'm sorry, babe, but I have to cancel on our date."

"Who the heck is Sheila?" I replied. "I'm Randomness Girl, not your girlfriend or whatever."

"Oh!" the man sounded real surprised. "This is awkward. Sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong number." He hung up.

"Hi, where's SWD and Chris?" someone asked behind me. I turned around and saw my sister's three best friends, Angelyn, Rebekah, and Callista each with brightly wrapped presents. Angelyn had light skin and long, wavy brown hair. She wore a pink sleeveless top, beige cargo pants, and sneakers. Rebekah had straight, shoulder length hair that curled at the bottom, and fair skin. She wore a white shirt with candy designs and jeans with bell bottoms. Callista also had brown, wavy hair, but she tied it in a ponytail. She had light skin, and wore a shirt with cool colors. It was designed to look like a wolf.

"Hey, guys!" I exclaimed. "It's a surprise party, remember?"

Angelyn did not seem to pay any attention to me. She stood, jaw down, then squealed. "IT"S THE WILD KRATTS!" she yelled.

"The 'Wild Kratts?'" Callista asked.

Angelyn gasped. "How _dare _you not know who the Wild Kratts are!"

"I don't know them either," Rebekah told her.

Angelyn gasped again, then started rubbing her fingers. "Shame, shame shame..." she scolded them. She turned her back to them, pushed her hand in their direction, and said, "I shun you!"

She walked over to Martin and started a conversation with him while her two friends stared at her questioningly. "Are we supposed to know these guys?" I heard Rebekah mumble.

Shaking my head and smiling from the scene that just happened, I went over to Aviva and asked her a couple favors. "Sure thing!" she replied. Hopping on her buzz bike, she said to me, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

I looked over at the first few guests. WILDKRATT14, Angelyn, Jimmy, and Koki were all chatting together about different adventures the Kratt bros have been on. Callista and Rebekah were with Martin, asking him questions like who the Wild Kratts were and what they did. My sister would definitely do exactly what Angelyn did if Callista and Rebekah admitted they knew nothing of the Wild Kratts.

I went over to get a drink from the nearby water fountain. As I took my first sip, I heard a scraping sound that was hardly audible. It grew louder and louder, and I saw someone whiz by on a skateboard. I jogged back to the pavilion just in time to see the person stop and say, "Ligersrcool is in da house!"

She was very tall compared to me, and pretty skinny. Her skin was lightly tan, her eyes were dark brown, and her hair was dark brown with turquoise highlights in her bangs and tied back in a ponytail. She wore a turquoise t-shirt and an aqua jacket with white and green stripes down the sleeves and and zipper, which was halfway zipped. She also had baggy jeans, black basketball shoes, and dork green glasses.

I lightly tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. Turning around, she noticed me and smiled. "Hi, RG!" she greeted. "Sorry, but I didn't know what to get for Chris or your sister, and ended up coming with no gift."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it," I told her. "At least you're here for the party." Then, pointing to her skateboard, I asked, "You did see the sign at the entrance that said no skateboarding is allowed in the park, _right_?"

She quickly stared at me with a frightened expression and blushed. "Ohh... I didn't do that, then," she quickly said, throwing her board into the bushes.

"OW!" someone cried from where Ligersrcool threw her skateboard.

Ligers looked confused. "Someone's in the bushes?" she said, curious.

I immediately freaked out. "Get the fudge out of here, you creepy stalker!" I screamed, but not too loud to disturb the other guests. That was all I did since I did not know how to handle the situation.

"Hey!" the mysterious figure exclaimed. I swear she sounded familiar. "Don't call me a creepy stalker! And fudge is my thing!" The girl slowly got up and I recognized who it was.

"Olivia!" I said surprised. Olivia was my best friend that I met in school. She was about my height and had light brown hair that went just a little below her shoulders and was kind of wavy. She had light skin and hazel eyes, and she wore a white blouse with colorful flowers designed on it, short jeans, and brown sneakers.

"What the hay were you doing hiding in the bushes? I mean _seriously_!"

Picking the leaves that stuck to her blouse, she answered, "It's more fun. I was going to try and scare you, anyway." Then, glaring at Ligersrcool, she said, "Though _someone _had to ruin it for me."

"It's not _my _fault you had to be in there when I threw my skateboard!" Ligers snapped back.

Olivia just huffed and went to get something to eat. Ligers went to get a drink of water. I was not sure about her, but I did know Olivia wanted to beat the heck out of her.

When I turned around, I became startled by Olivia, just like she wanted. She was throwing

bits of leaves behind me while screaming, "CONFETTI!" I lightly pushed her as I turned, and we laughed. It was Olivia's thing to tear up leaves to smaller pieces and throw them in the air while saying the word "confetti" while waiting for the school bell to ring.

There was a buzzing noise, and I saw Aviva returning on her buzz bike. With her were two cages and a young boy. She parked by the pavilion, and she and the boy took off their helmets. "Hey, Martin! Help me out with these cages, wouldja, por favor?"

"Sure thing, Aviva!" Martin responded. He ran over to help her carry the huge and heavy cages. Meanwhile, the young boy ran over to me, holding a green 3DS. He had black, straight hair that was about an inch in length. His skin was the same shade as mine, and his eyes were also dark brown like mine. He wore a gray t-shirt with blue letters saying "MOMMY'S BOY", Lightning Mcqueen crocs, and beige cargo shorts. "Hi, Ate (pronounced ah-tee) RG!" he said to me.

I looked down on my young cousin. "Hi, RJ!" I greeted back, ruffling his hair. "While you're here, please don't be inappropriate like you always are. This is a public place, and there are other people here." The way he usually acted is funny inside the house, but not so much outdoors.

"You mean I can't do stuff like saying 'buttsy' or 'farty' or 'poop' or pulling my pants down, right?" he asked innocently.

I sighed. "Yes, that's what I mean," I told him. "Don't do anything like that here."

Being excited, he asked, "You wanna watch me play Luigi's Mansion?"

I smiled and said, "No thanks." He just shrugged and went to find someplace to sit.

"Oh my gosh! Are those your birds, RG?" asked WILDKRATT14.

"Yeah," I answered, and introduced everyone to Paulie and Darryl. As usual, my birds became the center of attention. Paulie did not seem to care and just nibbled on a peanut. Darryl, however, loved everyone noticing him, he decided to show off. He whistled Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, the old Vonage jingle, and whistled as if he were talking.

"They're so adorable!" Ligersrcool cooed.

Paulie stared. "Hi, guapa!" he said.

After fifteen minutes, I noticed something not right. "Hey, where is everyone else?"

"That's strange," Koki commented. "No one else showed up after RJ."

Martin's creature pod rang. He brought it out and answered, "Yeah? Hello?"

"Martin!" It was Chris. "I just saw Zach's ship! He's flying right now with some captives."

"What creatures?!" Martin desperately asked.

"_Homo sapiens_," Chris replied.

"WHAT?!" Martin cried. "Why would Zach _do _that?"

"I don't know, but me and She-Wolf Dragon are going to check it out. Later!"

Everyone stared at Martin in shock. "Why would Zach kidnap people?!" Angelyn asked.

"Maybe they're the people who didn't show up yet," suggested Rebekah.

"I thought Zach took _Home sapens_," RJ said, not knowing what he was saying.

"It's _Homo sapiens_," I corrected him. "It's the scientific name for human."

"Zach's gone way too far this time," Aviva stated. "We have to stop him and rescue those innocent people!"

"Right," Ligersrcool and WILDKRATT14 both agreed.

"But it might ruin the surprise party we're planning for Chris and SWD if we go!"Martin exclaimed.

"How?" I asked him, unsure what he meant.

"If I show up, he might ask where I've been, and then I'll have to lie to make sure he doesn't find out, but he'll know I'm lying because I'm a bad lier, and-"

"People's lives are at stake here!" Callista cut in. "This is more important than a stupid party!"

"The party isn't stupid!" Martin argued. "I spent all my money just for the decorations and now I'm broke!" He sighed. "But I guess you're right. Alright then..."

"TO THE PEOPLE RESCUE!" we all yelled together, except for Jimmy, who fell asleep, oblivious of what happened.

"I'll stay here, just in case something happens at the park," Koki said.

"Alright, everyone else, LET'S GO!" Martin commanded.

"Vamos, todo el mundo!" Aviva repeated.

We all rushed to the coordinates Chris gave us on Martin's Creature Pod. Apparently, Zach had now landed. We ran, rode buzz bikes or bicycles or skateboards, any mode of transportation to get there. I guess it looked a bit weird.

Anyway, we arrived at, I have no idea. I was not keeping track of time this time.

Zach left his door open and unguarded, which was stupid, but then again, Zach's stupid.

We crept around the maze of his jet, looking for clues, Zach, or the captives. I was not entirely sure what we were searching for.

When the path split into two ways, Martin whispered, "Okay, we split up into two groups. Me, RG, RJ, Ligers, and Angelyn will go left, and everyone else go right."

"¡Sí!" Aviva whispered back, and we split up.

We tiptoed slowly and silently, not wanting any attention. "Oh my gosh!" Ligers silently squealed. "We're on a rescue mission! I wonder if there will be lasers that might cut us in half, or maybe giant swinging axes, or sharks that will eat our heads off!"

"Really?" RJ said, eyes wide with fear.

I held his quivering hand and shot a look at Ligers. "Quiet!" I snapped at her. "You're scaring the children!"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she replied. "It's not my fault your brother is scared of a little adventure."

"He's not my brother, he's my cousin!" I silently yelled back.

"Ladies!" Angelyn stood between us. "We're trying to keep a low profile here!" Then, for some reason I cannot remember, I licked my finger and touched Angelyn. "OH MY GOSH!" she shreiked. Ligers and I laughed like crazy as she panicked from being touched by the saliva from my mouth.

Martin desperately tried to quiet us. "Quiet guys!" he whispered yelled. "We're gonna get caught!" We did not stop, and ended up more hysterical as she rubbed her arm with saliva onto Martin, who also freaked out. That was a _huge _mistake. We ended up being found by Zach-bots.

"We're dead," Martin said.

We huddled closer and closer as the circle of Zach-bots closed in on us. When we could no longer move, I noticed a small, random, red-and-white ball on the gray, metal floor. A random idea came into my head, and I do not understand why I did it. I risked my safety and ran to the ball. The Zach-bots' attention was diverted to me. Their red eyes blinked, and they went after me alone.

As quick as I could, I nabbed it from the floor, threw it at the evil robots, and yelled, "I choose you! Go, Pikachu!" The ball did not open up to reveal a yellow, electric-mouse Pokemon. It just bounced off of the head of the nearest Zach-bot.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ligersrcool muttered.

"Aww, man!" I moaned. "I thought that would work!"

"Didja really?!" Angelyn said sarcastically.

I was about to reply when a flash of green flew by like a blur. "Hiyaaaaaaa!" it said. Was that Chris? I blinked. Martin blinked. Angelyn blinked. Rj blinked. Ligers blinked. Pretty much, we all blinked.

It whizzed by the Zach-bots, crushing, smashing, and destroying them. Perched on top of the pile of broken Zach-bots was a green, human-sized peregrine falcon.

"CHRIS!" we exclaimed.

"I'll lead you guys to the prisoners," he told us. "SWD is already there trying to pick the lock."

"What about Aviva's group?" Ligers asked.

"Don't worry, they're with SWD."

He flew through the halls and we ran after him. _How on Earth is he able to fly easily here? _I thought. When I was about to run out of breath, Chris finally whispered, "We're here."

"Thank goodness!" I said, struggling to catch my breath.

"I thought you play soccer," Olivia told me.

Panting, I replied, "I grew lazy over the summer."

"Ate!" my sister whisper-yelled to me. She was a small girl who looked two or three years younger than she was. She had straight, dark brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulder. She had dark brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a black shirt a bit too big for her with a wolf head on the front, black rimmed glasses, sneakers, and beige pants.

She waved her hand at the other side of the room. I waved back.

We went to up She-Wolf Dragon. I saw her holding a straightened paper clip in her left hand.

"That's your sister?" Ligers asked. "She looks nothing like you!"

"I get that a lot," I replied.

"Hey, bro?" Chris asked Martin. "SWD and I would like to ask you, where the heck have you and Randomness Girl been and why are all these people with you?"

Everyone in on the secret of the surprise party, including me, shook their heads, trying to tell Martin with body language not to say anything. Martin broke and spilled the beans. "Please, just don't interrogate me like that again!" he begged. He was on his knees, hands clasped together. I face-palmed. I'm pretty sure everyone else did, too.

"Really?!" my sister exclaimed. "You're throwing us a surprise party like when I turned ten-years-old?" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"It's not a surprise party anymore," I muttered, glaring at Martin. If looks could kill, I killed Martin. He grinned sheepishly at me.

"Well, well, well," an annoying voice said. "If it isn't the Wild Rats and their little, snotty, ratty kids." Stepping out from the dark was a white-skinned man with slick black hair, green eyes, a black, long sleeved shirt, black shoes, and gray pants.

"Ohhhh... _that's _what Zach looks like," Olivia said.

"Seriously?" WILDKRATT14 responded. "Don't you watch the show?"

"Oh, no, I only saw one episode just because there were wolves in it. WILDKRATT14 face-palmed.

"It's Wild Kratts, you jerk!" Ligersrcool yelled.

"Zach, you've gone too far!" Chris exclaimed. "Why would you kidnap these innocent people?"

"Because they are _my _guests to _my _birthday party!" Zach answered.

"So, you kidnapped our guests for the birthday party for your party?" Martin asked. "Doesn't make sense."

"YOU don't make sense!" Zach yelled back. We stared at him. "Okay, so I'm not great at comebacks, but the point is that no one ever comes to my birthdays!"

"And kidnapping was the way?" Angelyn asked.

"Yeah, of course!"

You're free, guys!" my sister cheered behind me.

"What!?" Zach stared at her in shock.

"While you were distracted, I freed everyone."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Everyone, go, go, GO!" Chris commanded, leading everyone to the exit. Once everyone was out of the jet, it took off with Zach yelling, "Curse you, Wild Rats!"

"IT'S WILD KRATTS!" we all screamed together.

"So, this party..." Chris started.

"Let's go!" Aviva cried.

We arrived back at the park where Koki was waiting for us. She waved at us. "Hi, guys!"

"Where's Jimmy?" Chris asked.

"Right here." Jimmy popped up from behind a table that Dee-jays use (I do not know what it is called). "Let's get this party started!" he exclaimed.

For the rest of the day, we partied, danced, played games, and just had fun. It was late at night when we finished cleaning up. Everyone helped before leaving.

At home, as we were dressing into our night clothes, SWD and I laughed and talked about our day. "Okay, okay," I said, trying to stop laughing from my sister reminding me of Martin getting pie thrown at his face. "What's your favorite part of today?" I asked her.

After pondering that question for a bit, she said, "Receiving my present from you."

I tilted my head. "I didn't give you anything," I told her.

"Yes, you did," she insisted. "The party was amazing! It was the best birthday I ever had! And not because it had my favorite characters from my favorite show, but because it was from my favorite sister!"

I playfully pushed her. "I'm your only sister."

She laughed. "I know." Then, hesitating for a bit, she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you, for the greatest day of my life."

A little shocked, I hugged her back.

**Happy Birthday, little sister! Everyone in this story wishes you one, too! (Except Zach.)**


End file.
